bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap
Time Trap is the tenth BIONICLE Adventures book and was released on October 1, 2005. Story The Toa Metru are going back to Mata Nui after the Great Catyclysm, but Vakama insists that he must return to Metru Nui to find the missing Vahi. He leaves and finds it leaking energy. After repairing it he gets hit by a water spout and almost drowns. A Vahki Voporak finds him and takes the Mask of Time. Vakama wakes up in an illusion created by Makuta Teridax. In this illusion, he is a Matoran again, while Tehutti, Vhisola, Ehrye, Nuhrii, Ahkmou and Orkahm are Toa. He tries to find Matau, but Matau is dead. Vakama then goes to Nuju's tower to have information about the power of the Kanohi Vahi, because Vakama thinks the mask made him to jump back in time. But Keerakh enter and use their staffs of power on Nuju. Vakama escapes and meets Nokama, and discover that all experiments are banned if they are not authorized by a Toa. Vakama and Nokama sneak in the Great Temple and find out information about Voporak. Sentrakh and The Shadowed One see them, and the Shadowed One expresses confusion as to how Vakama killed Nidhiki and Krekka alone. Vakama and Nokama then go to a cave in Po-Metru. A Kratana jumps on Vakama's face and Vakama sees Krakua, a future Toa of Sonics, in a vision. He tells Vakama that six heroes will go to the darkest place he can imagine, brave the lightning, walk over fire, stare into the eye of evil, and that if they waver even once, they shall cease to exist. (Later in the series, these heroes are revealed to be the Toa Inika/Toa Mahri.) Turaga Lhikan comes out of the shadows and Vakama escapes the illusion. He sees that he is in Teridax's lair, "Nokama" is actually a Visorak Boggarak, and the "Morbuzakh" is Karzahni. Meanwhile, Voporak gives the Shadowed One the Vahi. Then Vakama and Teridax ally to get the Vahi. They go out of Teridax's lair and Teridax distracts Voporak with his Rahkshi. The unlikely duo go to the Great Temple. There, Teridax battles Keetongu and wins. Meanwhile, Vakama beats Sentrakh by heating up a container of Energized Protodermis until it explodes. Vakama and Teridax then battle Voporak and The Shadowed One. Teridax defeats them both, losing his wings in the process, but Vakama gets the Vahi and flies away to the Great Furnace. Underneath the Great Furnace, Vakama comes across Karzahni, which had regrown from the branches of the Lhikan II. Karzahni tells Vakama about the Order of Mata Nui and that the Toa Metru are the true Toa after all. Karzahni is then killed by Teridax, and Vakama escapes. Teridax reaches him, but Vakama threatens him, saying that Vakama will break the Vahi and destroy time. Vakama uses this to force Teridax to strike a deal with him: that Teridax must not attack the island of Mata Nui for one year, and must leave Keetongu, the Rahaga and Turaga Dume alone. After that, Teridax teleports Vakama and the Vahi out of Metru Nui to Mata Nui. Teridax then finds Ahkmou's Matoran sphere and begins to tell lies to him, telling Ahkmou that the Great Spirit Mata Nui, the Toa and the Turaga are evil. Characters *Vakama *Nokama *Nuju *Matau *Onewa *Teridax *Hundreds of Rahkshi *"The Shadowed One" *Sentrakh *Lariska *The Recorder *Voporak *Krakua *Keetongu *Hahli (In epilogue 2) Trivia *''Time Trap'' is Greg Farshtey's favorite BIONICLE book. fi:BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap Category:2005